What They Have To Deal With, A Two-sided One-shot
by pikaree1
Summary: This is how Yveltal and Mew spend their days when Yveltal babysits Mew.
1. Chapter 1

**What Yveltal Has to Deal With**

** Copper: Hi guys, here's the new fanfiction.**

** Mew: I'll use da big, compwicated word Mewtwo used! It's da day-view(debut)!**

** Copper: Mew, do the disclaimer.**

** Mew: Okays. Wantsa pway tag or hide'n'seek wayter?**

** Copper: Mew, just do the disclaimer.**

** Mew: But I doesn'ts knows what a "diss-clay-mer" is.**

** Yveltal: Oh, you know what? I'll do it. COPPER OWNS 0! ZIP! NADA!**

** Copper: But I do own something! I own Copper!**

** Yveltal: Do I look like I care?**

** Copper: Oh, you'll pay for that. Trust me.**

** Yveltal's POV**

Guess what? I'm stuck babysitting Mew. AGAIN! Geez, sometimes I think Arceus does this on PURPOSE! (A/N: I

told him he'd pay, didn't I?)

"Mista Yvewtaw, wet's pway tag!" Mew interrupts.

Oh, boy. "No," I reply.

"Oh. Okay. Mista Yvewtaw, wet's pway hide'n'seek!"

*Yveltal facepalms* "No."

"Oh. Okay. Mista Yvewtal, wet's pway tag! Pwease?"

See? It's like this all day, everyday. "I've got a better idea. Let's battle. You win, I pway- er, play with you. I win, you

leave me alone." Ha ha ha! That's my master plan! A Dark-type versus a baby Psychic type. I can't lose!

I lost. I LOST! TO A BABY PSYCHIC-TYPE! Ugh, now I have to play with Mew.

"Mista Yvewtaw, you promised to pways wif me!"

Fine, fine. "Okay, Mew, we'll play tag until I get you." I get Mew straight off. Mew smirks.

"You norra get me, Mista Yvewtaw," it declares. "You gotted da memesis...Mew Mew Mew!"

While I try to comprehend what it's talking about, it flies off. Same story every time I catch it. This is going to

be a looong day. Aaaaargh!

**Yveltal: How did I get so confused about something so obvious? And how in the city of Pokemonopolis did **

** I lose to Mew?**

** Copper: I told you you'd pay, didn't I? Anyway, since this is a two-sided one-shot, the next chapter is Mew's **

** point of view. Please click that button right there! You know, the one that says review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Mew Has To Deal With**

** Copper: All right, here's the second part. Enjoy!**

** Yveltal: Oh, goodie. I have to go through the exact same torture twice.**

** Copper: I was talking to the readers, not you.**

** Mew: Yay! I getsa pway wif Mista Yvewtaw again!**

** Yveltal: How could you do this to me, Copper?!**

** Mew: I is gonna do da diss-cway-mer dis time!**

** Copper: Okay, Mew, let's hear it!**

** Mew: Um... I no-knows what a diss-cway-mer is.**

** Yveltal: Copper, can you boot him out?**

** Copper: Sorry, Yveltal, Mew's presence is necessary to torture you.**

** Yveltal: You're such a kind author.**

** Copper: Don't be sarcastic, Yveltal. You now have two charges against you.**

** Petal: AAARGH! IF NONE OF YOU FOOLS ARE GONNA DO THE DISCLAIMER, I WILL! AFTER ALL, I'VE GOT **

** NOTHING BETTER TO DO SINCE I CAN'T FINISH TYPING MY FANFICTION BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE **

** COMPUTER, COPPER! WE, PIKAREE1, OWN NOTHING! INDIVIDUALLY, COPPER OWNS HIMSELF, COPPER! **

** HEY, YVELTAL! NO SARCASM! IF I DON'T LET COPPER GET AWAY WITH IT, I DON'T LET YOU EITHER! **_**NOW **_

_** START THE STORY ALREADY!**_** No more air...**

** Copper: Sis, have you read any of my fanfictions? That's not how I do the disclaimer...Whatever. Let's start **

** the story.**

Mew's POV

Yay! Mista Yvewtaw is babbysitting me! I wuvs to pways wif hims! Hims is such a good taggew, but I is a bettew

wunnew.He never gotted me afore! Oh, hewe he comeses!

"Mista Yvewtaw, wet's pway tag!" I say, hopefuwwy.

"No." He's can be's sos mean sometimes. I guess he doesn't wanna pway tag wite nows. Howsabouts hide'n'seek?

"Mista Yvewtaw, wet's pway hide'n'seek!" Maybe I shouda said da magic word.

"No." So's mean. I'll twy again!

"Mista Yvewtaw, wet's pway tag! Pwease?" He gotsa say yes dis time!

"Let's battle. I win, you leave me alone. You win, I'll pway- er, play with you." Sounds wike a good idea.

Yay! I won! Mista Yvewtaw gotsa pway wif me now!

"Mista Yvewtaw, you pwomised to pways wif me!" I wemind him.

"Okay, Mew, we'll play tag until I get you." Oh nos! He gwabbed my taiw! But I has a backup pwan. I'll use da big,

compwicated word Mewtwo used. I smirk.

"You norra get me, Mista Yvewtaw," I decwawe. "You gotted da memesis... Mew Mew Mew!" (A/N: Mewtwo Returns)

Whiwe he's is wooking confuzzled, I make my escape. I do dat evewy time I gets caught. Dis'll be da wongest (A/N:

longest, not wrongest) gama tag evew. Yay!

**Copper: Now that wasn't so bad, was it, Yveltal?**

** Yveltal: Yes. It. Was.**

** Copper: Too bad for you! Remember, readers, click the magic button.**


End file.
